


Happy Anniversary, Beautiful

by PeaceLilies



Series: Sheithiversary [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bitey Keith, Happily Married, Keith is very doting, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Shiro is also hot AF, Xenobio, bottom!shiro, keith purrs, shiro is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: It's Keith and Shiro's anniversary and Shiro has a little surprise for his husband
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithiversary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055588
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Happy Anniversary, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The last piece for my Sheithiversary series! 
> 
> It's also my first real NSFW...PLEASE BE GENTLE AND KIND! 
> 
> I adore the two of them and I love switching up their dynamic. They're so powerful. Anything they do is sexy as hell! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Mmm, thank you for dinner,” Shiro hummed, leaning against Keith, his arms looped around one of his as he opened the door to their apartment. 

“Of course,” Keith replied, both of them stepping over the threshold and into their space. As lovely an evening as it had been, both of them were happy to be back home. 

“I know that Hunk knows all the best places. But he really out did himself. The fish was superb.” 

Keith chuckled, watching Shiro as he hung up his jacket and untied his shoes. He couldn’t help but pause, just watching the perfect curve of his ass through his tailored slacks as he tugged off his shoes

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much, angel.” 

Keith hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Shiro the entire dinner. His husband was always stunning, but there was something about him in a suit that did funny things to Keith’s heart. He was wearing a lot of gray, which made his eyes stand out, which were perfectly lined in an expertly executed cat eye. He had his hair swept back, which just accentuated his perfect cheekbones, and the line of his nose. 

Keith had wanted to have sex with him since he saw him in the suit before they’d even left the apartment. 

Shiro stood up, his expression fond, his hands resting on Keith’s hips, sliding inside the suit jacket he still had on. His thumbs rubbed gently against his ribs. 

“Gonna stay a while?” he asked, leaning in to gently kiss the corner of Keith’s mouth. 

“Yeah. You’re just distracting,” he said with a soft smile, chuckling as Shiro chuckled, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment as Shiro gently peeled off his jacket. 

“You have room for dessert?” Shiro asked, hanging up the jacket and looking over his shoulder with come hither in his eyes. Keith nodded, sidling up closer, resting his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Are you dessert?”

Shiro bit his lip and nodded, eyes darting from Keith’s mouth to his eyes, smiling. 

“Then hell yeah I have room.” 

Shiro laughed, even as Keith kissed him, feeling the way he moved under his hands, knowing that his love was happy. He deserved to be happy. All the time. They pulled apart a little and Shiro nuzzled his nose against Keith’s cheek, both of them a little out of breath. 

“C’mon, handsome. Sexy time,” Keith purred, dragging Shiro back toward their bedroom, pulling him into another kiss. Shiro went easy, chuckling and sighing, wrapping his arms around him fully, pulling them flush so they had to waddle backwards, Keith nearly crashing into the wall.

They were both laughing, Keith’s fingers nimbly working at the buttons of Shiro’s shirt, sliding his fingers underneath, eager for skin, and stopped at the feel of...fabric? He pulled back a little, hands resting in Shiro’s shirt, keeping it open.

Underneath the perfect starch was... _black lace_. 

Keith licked his lips, staring. He could feel Shiro tense underneath him. He looked up from his chest to his face. 

“Um...surprise?” he said weakly. He looked nervous and that just wasn’t acceptable. Keith had just been caught off guard, but he wanted to see what else his husband was hiding under his impeccable outfit. 

“There’s more?” he asked, hopeful, and was so glad to see Shiro’s expression shift. He blushed and smiled softly, nodding. 

“Can I…?” Keith asked, reaching down for the rest of the buttons and Shiro nodded. 

“Of course.” 

Keith made very quick work of the buttons, pulling back Shiro’s shirt to reveal the sheer, black lace bralette he wore. It fit him perfectly, his skin showing teasingly through the floral pattern of the lace, and the sight almost had Keith salivating. 

“Holy shit…” 

Shiro chuckled softly, blushing adorably. He took over taking his shirt the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the ground. Keith blinked, totally blown away. His husband was so _sexy_ and _cute_. It was unbelievable. 

They had talked a little about this, but it had always felt like something that they would just eventually get to at some point. Keith hadn’t been expecting it now. But it _was_ their anniversary. He smiled, leaning in to kiss Shiro, one hand trailing down his chest, over the lace he wore. 

“Show me the rest, handsome,” he murmured, eyes lidded. He took a step back, watching the way Shiro watched him. He was sweetly pink, all down his chest, but his body language had changed. He wasn’t unsure, maybe a little shy, but he kept eye contact. Keith sat down on the bed, crossing his legs, resting his hands over his knee. 

Keith watched Shiro unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops, and dropping it on his shirt. The buttons and zipper of his fly were next, his thumbs tucking into the waistband of his pants, gently sliding them down. Keith loved that he had to wiggle a little in order to get the fitted garment over his thighs. He stepped out of the pants, letting them fall with the rest of his clothes. 

Keith stared, lips slightly parted, completely turned on just from the look of Shiro in black lace lingerie. He even had a garter on that held up sheer knee high stockings, and the delicate underwear did very little to hide _anything_. The sight of his husband’s impressive cock in pretty lace was more of a turn on than he would have ever thought. 

“Fuck...Shiro…” he said, “you wore this all night…? For me…?”

Shiro nodded, smiling. 

“Of course I did. It was all part of the surprise…” 

Keith covered his face with his hands, moaning softly. 

“Fuck…”

He peeked out from behind his hands. 

“You’re so hot, babe. Turn around for me?” 

Shiro did as asked, peeking over his shoulder when his back was facing Keith. Of course it was a thong, his beautiful, perfect ass on display, and Keith groaned. He had no idea how Shiro was even real. Let alone his.

“Good boy,” he hummed, “c’mere.”

It was easy to see how that affected Shiro, the way he seemed to blossom at the praise, turning around, and coming toward Keith, watching him with interested curiosity. Keith didn’t say anything, just twirled his finger, and Shiro pivoted again, his back once more toward him.

Keith rested his hands on Shiro’s strong hips, leaning in to kiss just above the garter belt he wore, before leaning in and biting into the muscle of Shiro’s ass. He heard Shiro make a soft sound, felt him tense a little, his own hands tightening on his hips. He released him, licking over the bite, growling lowly. 

“Mine.” 

Shiro’s hands rested over his, looking over his shoulder again, slightly turned toward him. 

“Baby…” 

Keith stood up slowly, molding himself against Shiro, rubbing up against him, unable to help himself. He bit down on Shiro’s shoulder, hearing him gasp and hiss. He licked and kissed the bite, turning his head to nose at his neck, pressing kisses to his skin. He’d spend all his time just leaving marks all over his body, it was so satisfying...but they had time. 

He pulled away, reluctant, rushing through unbuttoning his shirt, getting distracted as Shiro crawled onto their bed, sitting in the middle of it with his feet tucked under him, hands on his lap. He looked so fucking pretty like that. Angelic. Keith nearly fell over trying to hop out of his pants as quickly as possible, which had Shiro chuckling. 

“Okay, okay, I’m good,” he huffed, joining Shiro in bed, more or less tackling him back onto the pillows, listening to his husband’s beautiful laugh. 

Shiro was all smiles, still a lovely pink, but it only added to his overall beauty. Keith straddled him, hands on either side of his head, still completely gobsmacked. 

He reached up, large hands cupping his face, thumbs stroking gently over his cheeks. His expression softened, he pulled Keith down to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, which slowly turned heated now that Shiro had brought him back to the present. 

Keith lay his body out on top of his, the feeling of the lace against his skin keeping him grounded. He slid his hands into Shiro's hair, tongue in his mouth. 

He wanted to eat him alive. 

Shiro tasted like the red wine and creme brulee they'd had for dessert, his hands warm as they slid down Keith's back, one leg going over his hip. 

"Baby…" Shiro sighed when they pulled apart, breathless, lips kiss swollen. Keith sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, rutting against Shiro's hip involuntarily. 

"You're so good for me, sweetheart. Such a good boy. I can't wait to fuck you in this."

Shiro made a soft, needy noise, which went straight to Keith's dick. 

"Would you like that, doll?"

Shiro nodded emphatically, his pupils dilated, hands kneading at Keith's ass. 

"Yes. So much."

Keith smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth, nibbling at his ear. 

"You got it."

He kissed Shiro again, deep and sloppy, pulling away to kiss and bite down his neck, over his clavicles, to his sternum. 

Keith reached up, cupping his pecs in his hands, squeezing, loving the give of muscle. It was new, having to pull aside the lace, brushing the material over Shiro's nipple experimentally, eliciting gorgeous noises from his husband that he wanted to hear all night. 

He looked up, smiling smugly, brushing his thumb back and forth over the lace, feeling the hard nub underneath. 

"K-keith…" Shiro's head dipped back, body bowing into his, his breaths quick, practically sighs. 

"I got you, baby. Don't worry."

Keith moved the lace out of the way, sucking and licking gently over his nipple, using his other hand to lightly pinch and roll the other underneath the lace, Shiro's throaty moans music to his ears. 

"That feels good, doesn't it?" 

Shiro made a helpless noise, nodding. Keith grinned. He was just getting started. 

Satisfied that Shiro's chest had gotten enough attention for now, leaving a pretty bite on one pec, he worked his way down to perfect abs, brushing over his obliques, laughing softly as he passed the garter. 

Keith looked up at Shiro, who was watching him, eyes half lidded, hair all mussed, lips a bit red and swollen, bites all over him. He was so perfect, Keith could have swooned. 

"I love you," he sighed, nuzzling against the impressive hard on that was peeking out the top of the lace panties. Shiro was leaking and Keith couldn't resist lapping it up. 

Shiro moaned, squirming a little, hips pressing up against Keith's face, one hand curling in his hair. 

"Patience, handsome," he cooed, a private joke between them whenever Keith had him like this. "You're so good at being patient. So good for _me_ , Takashi."

He left Shiro's cock with a parting kiss, taking his time to unclip the stockings from the garter, pulling them off Shiro's perfect legs, paying tender, appropriate tribute to the insides of his gorgeous, thick thighs, hands splayed over his belly, petting.

Keith pulled away, hands stroking over Shiro's thighs, admiring his handiwork. He loved the way Shiro looked, _especially_ with the addition of the lingerie.

He was splayed out on their bed, the lingerie askew, his hair messy, bites and marks littering his chest and neck and the insides of his thighs. He was trembling a little, perfect cock leaking against his stomach. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Keith cooed, "flip over for me?"

Shiro nodded, moving with a surprising amount of grace for someone in his state and of his size. It always amazed Keith how he did that. It was sexy as hell. 

"Good boy," he sighed, hands immediately going for Shiro's ass, squeezing the perfect cheeks, marveling at the elegant curve of Shiro's spine as he leaned into the pillows. 

"So perfect. Fuck, Shiro. One sec, babe. Stay just like that."

Keith wiggled out of his briefs, tossing them aside recklessly, and grabbed the lube from their bedside table. He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him and he smiled, leaning over him to press his cock between his husband’s cheek, stroking his sides, and kissing down his spine. 

“Keep being good for me, doll. I love taking care of you.” 

Shiro made a soft sound, turning his head, and Keith obliged him with kisses, before reluctantly pulling away. 

“You alright?” he hummed, one hand resting against Shiro’s back. 

Shiro turned his head again, nodding. 

“Yeah. Just...really fucking horny,” he replied, laughing. Keith grinned, giving him a gentle pat. 

“Me, too. You’re so beautiful. I love this outfit...would you wear more of these?”

Shiro chuckled, deep and sexy, the sound sending a pleasant shiver down Keith’s spine. 

“Only for you, baby.” 

“Fuck yes.”

Shiro chuckled again, turning his head back, and lifting his ass, wiggling it in Keith’s face enticingly. 

“C’mon, trouble. Don’t keep me waiting…”

He laughed, smoothing both hands down Shiro’s sides, and over his hips. 

“I won’t, beautiful. Don’t you worry.” 

Keith sat back a little, hands on Shiro’s ass because really, who could resist, and gently pulled his cheeks apart. He moved the string of the thong out of the way, leaning in to lick a stripe against his hole, receiving an encouraging noise, and wiggle from Shiro. Keith dove in, eating Shiro out like his life depended on it, until his husband was a quivering, moaning mess. 

He tugged Shiro close, uncapping the lube. It didn’t take long to prep, Keith sliding his fingers into Shiro with relative ease, and familiarity. He squeezed and rolled his balls in his palm a little, just to tease, nudging against his prostate, smiling at the delicious moans he received for his efforts. 

“Such a good boy, baby. You wanna ride me?” 

“Fuck yeah. Keith. Yes.” 

It was easy to have him flip back over, not quite begging, but Keith knew he was close. One of his favorite things in the entire world was having Shiro in his lap, getting to sit back and watch the show, though he was pretty handsy. It was hard not to touch. 

Keith rested his hands on Shiro’s thighs, eyes on his face, the concentration there as he got comfortable, sitting back on Keith’s dick with expert ease. The look on his face, sheer pleasure and delight, was something of pure beauty. 

“You’re doing perfectly. Go on…” 

Shiro planted his hands over Keith’s, starting with a slow rhythm, raising himself up and down. He was tight and warm and the feeling of all that power moving under his hands was unbelievably erotic. 

Shiro was biting his lip, watching Keith through half-lidded eyes, one strap of the bralette falling off his shoulder. 

“Shit, baby...you’re gorgeous...that’s it. Faster for me…yeah…”

Shiro tossed back his head, the long column of his throat exposed, revealing all the marks Keith had left, picking up his pace, the sound of his moans and the slap of skin on skin filling the room. Both of them were beyond talking at this point, simply going with what felt good. 

Keith ran his hands over Shiro’s chest again, teasing his nipples, squeezing his pecs, smoothing his hands over his belly, feeling the strength in his core. He was beautiful, always, but there was something extra special about seeing him let go like this. 

Eventually, Shiro flopped forward, moving at a fast, erratic pace, his mouth smashing against Keith’s. He was letting out breathy moans and he knew he was close. Keith grabbed his ass with one hand, shoving his hand into the panties to wrap his hand around his dick. 

“Don’t stop, baby. Oh f-fuck...gonna come…” 

The build up was always amazing, but the climax itself always had Keith feeling extraordinary. He had never had sex like this before, with anyone else, consistently. Shiro was warm and tight and perfect and Keith thrust into him even after he’d come down. He wasn’t far behind, moaning loudly against Keith’s neck, come covering Keith’s belly and hand. 

“Good boy. That was so good. You’re amazing.” 

Keith turned his head, kissing into Shiro’s sweaty hair, hearing him hum, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek. 

“Love you,” he murmured, one cheek squished against the pillow. Keith kissed his shoulder and neck, petting his back. 

“Love you.” 

They stayed like that for a long while, Shiro seeming content to have Keith’s cock inside him for as long as was comfortable. Eventually they had to move so that feeling could come back into limbs, and Keith got up to get a wet washcloth. 

Keith washed himself off quickly, before leaving the bathroom to rejoin his husband. He smiled at seeing Shiro naked, sprawled out on their bed, looking like something out of a fantasy novel. The lingerie set had joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and Keith chuckled. 

“You okay?” he asked, kissing his cheek, and gently wiping come and lube off of his lovely skin. 

Shiro nodded, turning his head, and opening his eyes. He smiled, his expression so tender and affectionate, Keith felt his heart pitter-patter in his chest. 

“I’m amazing,” he replied, “how are you?”

Keith leaned in to kiss him, once, twice, three times. 

“Amazing.” 

He tossed the washcloth aside, rolling onto the bed and into Shiro’s arms, starting to purr as he was held close. 

“Did you have a good anniversary, my sweet?” he asked, stroking his braid. 

Keith nodded, resting his palm over Shiro’s heart, feeling his strong heartbeat. 

“The best,” he replied, “I loved the lingerie. You looked stunning.”

Shiro chuckled, kissing his forehead. 

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it. It was fun to wear. I’d definitely do it again.” 

Keith grinned, kissing his throat. 

“I wouldn’t mind that…” he paused, thumb stroking over the raise of a scar, “did you have a good anniversary?”

“I did. Every year with you just keeps getting better and better.” 

Keith couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face, curling his arm around Shiro to hug him. 

“Happy anniversary, angel. I love you.” 

“Happy anniversary, beautiful. I love you, too.” 


End file.
